


It runs in the family

by MrEnterpriseWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Mutant Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterpriseWrites/pseuds/MrEnterpriseWrites
Summary: Tony Stark has had to hide a part of himself for years. It's become like a second nature at this point. So when it comes out to those around him, he doesn't know what to do.





	It runs in the family

Tony sat next to his parents as he watched what was going on before his eyes.   
The man on the screen stared down the president and said, “You built these weapons to destroy us. Why?” Howard looked on with a scowl. His mom was clutching the couch in a death grip. All Tony could do was stare at the television set as the man continued to talk.  
“Because you are afraid of our gifts,” Howard’s face twisted up into a snarl as the strange man spoke.   
“Because we are different.” His tone softened here. Tony's eyes widened as he thought of the things he could do. Of what he had hide from everyone but Jarvis.  
Looking to the side the man continued with bitterness coloring his words, “Because humanity has always feared that which is different.” At these words, Howard looked away. Maria looked like she was going to cry soon.  
Uncaring about those watching he barreled on, “And I’m here to tell you. To tell the world.” He paused, “You’re right to fear us.”  
His face looked directly at them from behind the screen, “We are the future! We are the ones who will inherit this earth!” Tony’s breath hitched. The words resonated deep in his core. It was if the person on the screen was speaking straight to the young genius. For a second, the screen flickered before going back to normal. Neither of his parents noticed, too caught up in their own thoughts. Clenching his fists the eleven year old kept his eyes firmly on the screen.  
Glaring the man spat out, “And anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you!” As he finished that sentence, his hand moved to gesture to the president and his security. All of them looked deeply disturbed as they waited for the other shoe to drop.  
“Today was meant to be a display of your power,” the man turned back, “Instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours.” Howard abruptly got up from the couch, causing Tony to flinch away at the sudden movement and lower his gaze to the floor.  
His words carried on, “Let this be a warning to the world.” His voice was soft, a contrast to the dire words he was saying.  
“And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there,I say this,” at this Tony looked back up, “No more hiding. No more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long.”  
Tears threatened to leave his eyes but he kept them at bay. His father would not be happy if he saw how this was affecting him. Even his mother might be unhappy with him. So he stayed quiet and watched the events on the television unfold.  
“Come out!” He said with feeling, “Join me! Fight together in a brotherhood of our kind!”  
At this, Howard moved towards the phone. He looked worried and angry, a lethal combination. There was fear in his eyes underneath it all. Maria looked over to her husband after she worriedly glanced at her son. The two seemed share a private conversation through their eyes.  
But Tony could only paid attention to the television as the mutant stated, “A new tomorrow, that starts today.” Maria grab her son's hand at this to ground herself. Finally Howard picked up the phone and made a call. He spoke in harsh whispers as he looked at the screen.  
Then, the president walked out of the torn up bunker. The others that were in there with him tried to stop him, but all he did was snap at them to stand down. Turning towards the president the mystery man looked back at the powerful figure.  
President Nixon looked on fearlessly as he said, “You want to make a statement? Fine. But spare all these men.” However the man did not seemed moved at all by this.  
He replied, “Why should I spare any of you when you had no intention of sparing any of us?” The guns surrounding him cocked as he got ready to fire. Maria’s grip tightened on her son as Howard’s whispering got harsher. His face now showed complete anger and resignation as he waited for the outcome. Suddenly one of the sentinels made its way over to the two. With a flick of the man's wrist the machine was destroyed.  
However, while the man was distracted the president pulled out a gun. Just as he turned to face the weapon, a single shot was fired. He fell to his knees as he held the side of his neck that had been shot. Before the family's eyes the president transformed into a woman with blue skin and red hair. At this revelation, Howard went dead quiet. It was if words had escaped him altogether.  
“You used to be a better shot.” The man quipped. With deadly grace she stalked towards him.  
“Trust me, I still am.” At this rebuttal she kicked his head and trained her gun on the group of men in the bunker. For a few beats no one moved. It was as if time had frozen for an instant. The moment drew out as her hand began to shake. In the end she dropped the gun though and walked towards the man that she had shot.  
Taking of his strange helmet she shouted, “He’s all yours Charles.” As the words left her mouth the man suddenly got up. He waved his hand and the screech of metal could be heard. Two men came into view afterwards. One of them was being held up by the other as he stared down the man who had been shot.  
While maintaining eye contact with the two before him he stated with an air of certainty, “If you let them have me I’m as good as dead. You know that Charles.”  
Nodding his head minutely the man, Charles, responded, “I know.”  
Looking almost forlorn the other told him, “Goodbye old friend.”  
Staring back with a hint of regret Charles simply uttered, “Goodbye Erik.” Erik flouted away. Tony was wondering how he did that. It all seemed so surreal and fantastic. Never mind that he was most likely a mutant as well. It still was taking a while to properly register in his mind. On the screen, the woman walked away too. This left only the men in the bunker and the two that were standing in front of them. It was quickly switched over to a news anchor as they tried to make sense of the situation. Now Howard's voice had picked up once again as he spat venom towards those on the other line. Seeing her husband's growing agitation as a sign to leave, Maria lead her son to his room. He would, no doubt, snap at Tony if he spoke in his presence during such an important call. However Tony was in no place to speak. The whole broadcast went through his head in a loop as he thought about the implications. There were more people like him. People with extraordinary abilities. He wasn't as alone in the world as he thought.  
“Bambino, please stay in your room for now. Your father is dealing with some very important business now.” Maria soothed as she opened his door. Nodding his head he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Thankfully his mother didn't seem to notice his strange behavior or at least didn't register it. Tony shuffled into his room as she left before shutting the door. He slid down the door and focused on his thoughts. After that broadcast he had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit of a mess because it's not been beta read. Anyway, the next chapter will be skipping a few years.


End file.
